Sofia Sloan Torres
Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres is an attending orthopedic surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, and the child of Callie Torres, Mark Sloan and Arizona Robbins. History Early Life When Arizona won a prestigious grant to help treat children in Malawi, a disgruntled Callie agreed to move there with her, as it was a three-year position. However, her lack of enthusiasm caused Arizona to end their relationship in the airport and leave without her. A heartbroken Callie moved in with Mark and they had a short fling. Arizona returned for Callie, apologizing and hoping for forgiveness. Callie initially rebuffed her and later revealed that she was pregnant with Mark's baby. Arizona agreed to raise the child with her, but disliked that Mark would be a permanent part of their lives. When Callie was twenty-three and a half weeks pregnant, she planned a getaway-weekend to thank Arizona for her support. En route, Arizona proposed to her, but before Callie could respond, they crashed into a truck. Callie was treated at Seattle Grace, where her daughter was delivered early. When Callie woke up, she accepted Arizona's proposal. Sofia was delivered by C-section during Callie's second surgery following the crash. Addison Forbes Montgomery, Callie's very good friend, returned from Los Angeles to deliver the baby, since she still held privileges at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Sofia was delivered 16 weeks early without a heartbeat at 1 pound and 1 ounce. Arizona was able to resuscitate her and she was placed in an incubator as her lungs and other internal organs hadn't fully matured. Dr. Lucy Fields failed to give Callie steroids before the delivery, which would have matured Sofia's lungs more. She was then brought to the NICU and was on a ventilator, as she was unable to breathe on her own. In the meantime, Callie was struggling to recover from her surgeries and wasn't allowed to see Sofia. Cristina, who provided much emotional comfort to Callie, gave it to her straight: “She’s mostly tubes and wires and she looks more like a chicken than a baby, like a featherless, beakless chicken. You want to wait ’til she’s cuter”, to which Callie replied, "You're the worst godmother ever." However, Cristina organized for Callie's stretcher to be driven to the baby care unit so Callie could get a peak at her daughter which she was very appreciative of. Callie pushed herself too hard and eventually had to undergo surgery again to repair internal injuries sustained while pushing a stretcher carrying Cristina and Meredith. At 5 weeks old, Sofia was in heart failure and required surgery which Dr. Stark performed. He allowed Arizona to be in the OR as she is not biologically related to Sofia and it was not a legal issue for the hospital. During the surgery, Sofia started to bleed out which caused a devastated Arizona to run out of the OR. However, Dr. Stark was able to find the bleeder and repair it and Sofia was stable. After 12 weeks of recovery, Callie was discharged from the hospital, but reluctant to leave unless Sofia could leave with her. Dr. Robert Stark, the pediatric surgeon on Sofia's case, eased Callie's tensions by allowing Sofia to be discharged if she passed the infant carrier test. She passed, but Callie was scared to take her home because of the dangers of cars. Miranda Bailey calmed her down and Callie, Mark, Arizona, and Sofia left the hospital. Sofia lost her father Mark due to injuries in a plane crash. She was one year old. Arizona left a couple years afterwards with Leah Murphy. Arizona would frequently send Sofia cards and presents on birthdays and major holidays and they would talk on the phone. When she was twelve, Sofia told Arizona that she never wanted to talk to her again, and so Arizona ended contact. Sofia later regretted this but she could not find Arizona. Because of the loss of Mark and Arizona, Sofia would frequently seduce men that had features like theirs. Relationships Romantic Tuck Jones Henry Montgomery Friendships Zola Shepherd Lydia Hunt Familial Callie Torres Arizona Robbins Mark Sloan Sofia does not have many memories of her father, as he died when she was only a year old. It is clear however that she thought often of him throughout her life, and that his death left her with abandonment issues. She named her son after him, commenting that he had Mark's nose and it was the first thing she noticed about him. Professional Career Sofia is a graduate of NYU School of Medicine. She completed her internship and then a residency in orthopedic surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. She applied for the Chief Resident position but lost it to Zola. She initially failed her boards, but she retook them and passed, becoming an attending orthopedic surgeon. Notes and Trivia *She likes vanilla lattes with Splenda, skim milk, and no whipped cream. *She normally hates pickles, but when she was pregnant she craved them constantly and would eat them with anything. Notable Episodes These episodes are Sofia-centric or are otherwise very informative about her life. Memorable Quotes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:S1 Characters Category:S2 Characters Category:S3 Characters Category:S4 Characters Category:S5 Characters Category:S6 Characters Category:Patients